


Damsel

by wynnebat



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Female Clark Kent, Identity Porn, Pre-Het, Rule 63, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: Cait Kent, intrepid reporter, saves damsel in distress Bruce Wayne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not based on any particular Batman/Superman arc. Possibly because I'm basing this all on vague osmosis of what the DCU is.
> 
> Written for the prompt “cave” over on [Keira Marcos’ forum](http://www.keiramarcos.com/roughtrade/the-workshop/).

Bruce Wayne was like a lucky penny, Cait Kent had always thought.

In the two years that Superman had been active in Metropolis, the handsome philanthropist never once needed to be saved. He'd always either been able to circumvent kidnapping and was quickly whisked away by his butler or helped out by Batman within the hour. It was obscene, how quickly Batman always arrived to save him. Cait was pretty sure they had a secret arrangement going on, but she'd only met Batman on a couple occasions, and the man rarely talked anything but business.

As she tied up three kidnappers in a dank, dirty cave on the outskirts of the city, Cait glanced over at the man whose luck had finally run out. Bruce Wayne rested slumped against the stone wall, his usually well-coifed hair and elegant suit in total disarray. The kidnappers were also slumped, bearing far more bruises than their captive, though Cait couldn't say Wayne was definitely better off. Even if he was physically fine in a week, being suddenly taken off the street could do horrible things to one's mind. She knew little about Wayne, but he'd never been rumored to be particularly brave.

Before she left the kidnappers to be eventually found by the police, she smacked each with an amnesia dart. It was unkind, but they did see her face. She would bet that Batman, who'd been a superhero forever by now, never had issues with his superhero outfit tearing. Sadly, crime didn't stop to let her take a breather.

That task done, Cait made her way over to Wayne. She pressed her fingers under the ropes that tied his hands and pulls. They snapped easily, and so did the ropes around his ankles. Cait lifted him up onto her back, pinning his hands down with her chin and lifting his legs with hands.

It was at this point that Bruce Wayne deigned to wake up. He made a few incoherent noises.

Cait took pity on him. "Please don't panic, I'm rescuing you from your kidnappers."

"Who are you?" Wayne's tone was much different from the airheaded way he spoke at events, but kidnapping did do strange things to people.

"Cait Kent, from the Daily Planet. I saw you get kidnapped. My friend and I raced over after you but thankfully Superman got here first. He, uh, left the rest to us."

"Terribly unreliable of him," Wayne replied.

Cait bit her tongue. Fine, see if she was going to worry about him every again. Next time, Wayne could just save himself. She'd like to see him get out of knots!

By now, she's not offended by the moniker of Superman. Two years ago, when she was just starting out, she'd been mistaken for a man, and hadn't quite found a way to amend the error. She was tall for a girl and her costume had quite a bit of padding, but that didn't excuse her own newspaper from getting it wrong.

Wayne added, "I can walk, please don't strain yourself."

Suddenly remembering herself, Cait made sure to breathe a heavy sigh. She was mostly sure that was what regular people did when they felt tired. Even if Wayne felt like a very soft, warm feather on her back.

"It's alright. I think it's an adrenalin thing. You know, when moms lift cars to get their babies unstuck or something."

"I promise you, I'm quite fine."

"You're breathing weirdly and slurring your words a bit. I'll carry you all the way to the hospital myself if I need to. It's only a little bit until we're out of the caves. My friend Louis is in the car just outside—he doesn't like caves, thinks I'm going to get rabies in here, so he didn't come inside."

Wayne only coughed in response. Cait surreptitiously quickened her pace. They really did need to get to a hospital; apparently he wasn't as undamaged as she'd thought. Outside, she wrested the backseat door open and pushed Wayne inside.

"Drive!" she called to Louis, who'd been reading a magazine in the front seat.

"Alright, alright," her friend said, rolling his eyes. "You really do owe me one."

Wayne didn't pass out on the way to the hospital, thank god. Cait was half sure that his BFF Batman might kill her if he went and died on her watch. He got out of the car once they pulled up at the entrance, but looked back at her before leaving.

"Thank you," Wayne said, and Cait's heart gave a little flutter. It was terrible. She'd told herself she wasn't like the man's collection of fans, but honestly, he had such nice, broad shoulders. And his face wasn't bad either.

"All in a day's work," she told him. "Would you like to provide a quote, or…?"

Bruce smiled, Cait's mind went straight south, and he softly shut the car door.

Louis, the terrible person that he was, laughed at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
